Need You?
by Girl of Light Writer
Summary: Rukia is tired of being saved and yet she's kidnapped again and in the end she saves herself but needed Ichigo there for her. Your standard love story with some twists. RukIchi.
1. Ichigo and Rukia

Need You?

Dedicated to my best friend who actually likes my writing and will keep this story from being incomplete because she just wants a story to read and to all of us who sometimes don't have an idea in our head at the time. And to girls to stop being saved! No more damsels in destress.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I wish I did and that's all I can say.

Intro: Rukia is tired of being saved and yet she's kidnapped again and in the end she saves herself but needed Ichigo there for her. Your standard love story with some twists. RukIchi.

I. Ichigo and Rukia

Things were quiet, so quiet that Rukia knew everyday that something bad was going to happen. Ichigo knew she was concerned about something but his intuition didn't tell him a thing. The rest of Ichigo's family was just happy to see her.

They had returned from the… well they had forgotten how many times she had been kidnapped and she was getting angry. "I am not a weakling!! I am a division 13 shinigami. Why does everyone target me?!"

"Because they can take you. They have taken others Rukia, I mean you're a shinigami and a Kuchiki so that warents your kidnapping. That and you commited crimes against soul society the first time." Ichigo said in an calm manner.

"Ichigo, next time… no. If I happen to get kidnapped stay out of it." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her eyelevel. Ichigo looked confused.

"No way!" He yelled at her.

"Yes."

"NO."

"Ichigo!"

"Rukia!"

"Ahhh!" They both screamed in frustration. After a while he sighed.

"Rukia?"

"Yes Ichigo." She said.

"I'll try. I know how I'd feel if I was being saved. It aggravates me and I don't think you're weak, I know better." He gave her a confident smile. "I just don't want to promise then have to break it if you truly need me."

"Ichigo, that is the smartest thing you've said in a while." She hugged him thanking her for, if the time comes, a chance to prove herself.

That was a while ago. Things between them were great. She was finally at a normal level of spirit energy which meant she could leave her gigai and fight with the others. It felt good to be herself again, to use her sword and all it's techniques.

She liked to show off now that she was back. Ichigo actually didn't mind, he liked her better happy than angry. He had a feeling if he tried to fight her he'd be in for one surprise.

For the longest time she had been limited because at the beginning, when they met, she gave him her powers. She intended it for some but he took most of it leaving her weak and defenseless. Well she had kidos but they didn't compare to being able to leave a gigai and use her zanpacto's abilities.

She was angry at him a long time for that but then she forgave him. It taught her that she was weak, and she needed to get strong. She trained herself a lot of the time and fought Renji for practice. She couldn't fight Ichigo, she'd get distracted and probably hurt herself.

She and Ichigo tried not to fight. She liked to say there were a good week or two when they didn't fight. They could easily go four day without fighting, making it a whole week was nice.

They had one huge fight. It was late at night and she wrote a note to Ichigo. She took some of her stuff, leaving others. She wouldn't need it in Soul Society. She looked over him and kissed his head, "Bye Ichigo."

She made it to the kitchen when his dad stopped it. "My third daughter, how are you? Midnight stroll?"

"Actually I'm going home."

"How long?"

"I don't know. It's where I belong. My brother is angry I'm gone."

"Why'd you come?" She thought about it. Why did she? The battles were over, hollows showed up every few months and Ichigo could handle that.

"I was sick and I needed to get better." She said with some confidence. "I am better so I should return."

"You two come and go a lot. I don't know why but I think that you'd be better off staying." Isshin said.

"It's not my place." She bowed and then smiled at him. "Thank you Dad." She turned around walked out the door, but before she could close it.

"It'll kill him." She laughed.

"Nothing kills Ichigo. Many have tried."

"Those close to us can kill us easier and more painfully and slowly than any enemy ever could." His dad said.

"Then I pray that does not happen." She had to go, any longer and she would have stayed.

She didn't make it around the corner, not even 500 feet when he landed next to her. "Rukia, where are you going?"

Ichigo's eyes were hurt. He knew where. "Home ,Ichigo. I'm going home. Where I belong."

"You don't belong there. You know that!" He said angered. "This is your home, with me and my family. We're not the ones who tried to kill you!"

"Not all in soul society did. That whole world is where I belong." She didn't raise her voice but he had to go, before she cried.

"It's not. Not anymore." He said still loudly and with anger.

"I'm a soul Ichigo, living in a gigai. I'm meant to be there, free!"

"We're all souls in gigai Rukia!" She laughed, he was right. Bodies are just like gigai. It was funny to hear him talk figuratively.

"I died a long time ago Ichigo. I need to go where the souls are dead. I'm dead Ichigo." He stepped back. He never saw her like that, not in a million years. He was shocked but he wasn't going to give in.

He grabbed her in her shock. He pressed her head against his chest. "Listen." He said it quietly and she did. She could hear the thumping of his heart, it was constant. "I think I'm a gigai too. It doesn't get faster or slower, it's always at this pace. If you're dead than I am too." He put his head on her chest now. He'd be slapped later but he had a point to prove.

"You haven't died Ichigo."

"I did but I kept my real body around. It's not the same anymore. Your heart it beats just like mine." She could feel her pulse, her heart beating.

"We're both alive Rukia. Stay here with me."

"Ichigo. I can't!"

"I'll get in trouble!!"

"I'll take care of anyone who dares try and take you back." He would, and she knew it as well. To his dying breath he would fight for her. That was enough to speed up someone's heart.

She knew of countless shinigami who gave up the life in the 13 divisions for a live in the human world. Youroichi, Urahara, and some other traitors. She didn't want to go. So she cried. She was torn, and she cried. "Why did you have to make this so hard!"

"Because you were leaving. I just can't let you go!"

"Why not Ichigo?!"

"Because I want you here. You can leave me!" He paused to blush. "My family and our friends."

"They're my family too Ichigo. Your dad made that much clear. I have to go!!"

She made a run for it but he was so fast she ran into him and he just held her. She cried. He picked her up bridal style and carried her back. She couldn't do it. She didn't talk to him for weeks, not a word. She pretended she was fine around everyone else but she wouldn't forgive him that easy.

It was the biggest fight they ever had. It wasn't violent or angry but it was serious. She never even considered leaving anymore. But she felt like a caged bird.

Then after a few weeks he tackled her to the ground. He just stayed on top of her, smirking in his way and it annoyed her. They were at school and everyone was watching. He was just waiting for her to do something, say something hopefully. "Ichigo?" She said with a smile.

"Yes Rukia?"

"Would you please get off of me?" He should have seen that, she was the cute school girl here. They wouldn't fight seriously here.

"Oh, sorry, sure." He said with the same fake smile that graced her lips. He was shocked when she hugged him.

"Outside now." Her smile said she was happy and forgave him, the tone said angry, it was in a hushed wisper.

They went on the rooftop and Rukia hit him hard. "You want to fight?" He responded.

"No. I want you to NOT RUIN MY LIFE." She was angry but she was working on not crying.

"Rukia…"

"Don't Rukia me Ichigo. I stayed, you got what you want that's all that matters doesn't it!" She was upset.

"Rukia…" He walked up to her and held her. "Don't be upset. I'm selfish and someone should have killed me by now because I'm arrogant and deserve to die. But."

"But?" He voice was silent, calm.

"As long as I'm around I want you around. I'll fight anyone for you if that's what it takes." She then cried in his arms. They didn't go back to class, they just left.

She forgave him after that because she knew that she wanted him there too. She owed him so much, yet it was his fault… it was their burden to share. She gave him her powers, a crime, and he was the one who got in the way and stole them. It would have been simpler if he was like every other human but… she would never be happy. She would go through everything to be happy.

She knew after that day she wouldn't leave. She couldn't. Everything inside of her would break. She couldn't hurt him, even if that meant she had to hurt. She had met so many people, souls and shinigami alike but no one was like him. She liked that.

They were better than ever now. She wouldn't go and they'd have fun with the friends and his family. Nothing could touch the happiness they had. That's what she sincerely believed. She was happy and wanted to be that way forever because she never had a chance to live, to breathe like she did now. She was dead and living. She had to thank him though she would not. He wouldn't understand it. "Why are you saying thank you, Rukia?" Like she was an idiot. She laughed. He'd roll his eyes and smile but ignore her. That, that was annoying.


	2. Another Substitute Shinigami?

II Another Substitute Shinigami?

It was another great day in Rukia's life. She and Ichigo were doing good. There were a few mini fights over things like what they were going to do, school and such. They weren't even counted by their friends, it was who they were. They laughed and smiled and everyone considered best friends. And she, just kind of dropped into his life, maybe flew was a better word.

She was happy to be fully skilled and they fought hollows together. They considered each other partners and Ichigo always came although she could easily take over her shinigami duties, there was no more need for a substitute.

She enjoyed spending the time together, they talked about their favorite moments and sometimes about people in soul society. Even the hollows' masks and their abilities, worst and best. They woke up together and at the end of the night they fell asleep. Rukia resting her head on Ichigo's shoulder after a hard day.

One day they were walking around after defeating a hollow looking for another that had shown up and couldn't find it. But then another shinigami showed up. "Hello there!" He said smiling.

"Hello." Rukia said politely.

"Hey." Ichigo said casually.

"Rukia and Ichigo, I have heard much of you two. It is an honor to meet you."

"Thanks." Rukia said smiling. "And you are?"

"Koboski."

"I haven't heard of you before. Are you a new shinigami?"

"Very recently."

"Unusual that you'd be out on a mission already, you must be skilled." Rukia said.

Ichigo grumbled over his voice. The man laughed. "Would you like to spar?" Ichigo perked up and smirked.

"I sure would."

Rukia was concerned. Who, knowing about Ichigo's power would spar him… especially a new shinigami? He must be powerful. "Ichigo…"

He could sense the worry in her voice. He turned and looked at her. "You worry to much. He's a new guy. It's just sparing anyway." He turned around.

"Ready?!" Kuboski asked. Ichigo nodded and they went at each other full force and just as soon as they moved she sensed that Kuboski was resonating with spiritual pressure, an extreme amount…

Ichigo made a hit and was pushed back. "Wow." Ichigo was impressed a little but he could do better. Ichigo and Kuboski went back and forth but Rukia saw that Ichigo was clearly stronger.

"My, you are good." Kuboski said as they fought.

"You're not bad." Ichigo said smirking.

"It seemed Plan B it is." It wasn't a second that he was there before Kuboski disappeared, ending up behind Rukia. A portal to somewhere opened, and he backed up. Rukia was in his arms, struggling against his kido and then he went after Ichigo. He pushed Ichigo from behind and then went into the gate, disappearing from sight.

Ichigo realized that he couldn't move. He was frustrated and angry. He had underestimated his opponent. He was able to bind his abilities but Ichigo could feel the kido breaking. He got up but didn't know what to do. He went to Urahara.

"Well isn't that just the kind of idiot move you'd pull?" He commented.

"Where do you think Rukia is?"

"Can't be sure but soul society would be my guess. With the ease the gate opened it had to be. Curious about your powers being that sealed and for so temporarily… he can't be that strong.

"He wasn't but he got what he wants… Rukia." Ichigo was angry because he didn't stop them. He punched a hole in the wall.

"Ichigo! I just fixed those."

"I don't care. I was supposed to protect her and I let her get away… again!"

"Don't worry, Rukia's at full power. She can take him… right?"

Ichigo thought about it. He didn't know Rukia's full ability but she was strong. "I think so."

"But you aren't sure. I'll find out if it was an order or if he is a rogue."

"I hope he's a rogue because then I can take him down and soul society will be on my side."

"If he's rogue than you're at a bigger disadvantage. We won't know where he would be? Or hardly anything about him while records are kept on shinigami."

Ichigo nodded and stood up. "I'm going to soul society myself. I need to take care of this."

"Take the others with you. They'll get bored otherwise."

"No. This is between this guy and me. If it's me versus soul society then I'll know to get some help."

"I have a feeling that soul society will help you."

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"A captain has been killed. A human with high spiritual energy took his powers from a report." Urahara pushed the notice towards him.

"How did he get there? How did that happen?"

"Well the guy was a substitute captain, not a real qualified one. But he got in just like you. He left his body and went in. You know it's not hard to get in."

"Not hard!" Ichigo hated going into soul society, he still wasn't welcome enough to use the regular gate.

"Don't be a child. Aren't you going to find Rukia?"

"I will."

"Oh wait, you can't…" Urahara added.

"Why not!"

"They aren't letting anyone in. They sent shinigami over and sealed it."

"What!! Then how did that guy do it?"

"I don't know." Ichigo grabbed Urahara's clothes and pulled him out of his position on the floor.

"Hey hey hey. Not my fault. It's for their protection."

"Find me a way in."

"I know a way but it'll take a little while."

"My only option?" Ichigo asked.

"You could go to Hueco Mundo and then break through into soul society… although I wouldn't advise that."

"Another option." Ichigo said.

"You could let hollow Ichigo pass through, he could easily but…" Ichigo dropped him.

"I'm not letting him do that! I'll endanger all of soul society and there'd be no energy left to save Rukia. They wouldn't help me then."

"Then let me find out all I can. I'll get back to you." Ichigo stared at him.

"You. Better." Urahara laughed.

"You'd think she was your girlfriend or something." He said jokingly.

Ichigo ignored the comment and left but he kept thing about it. "Girlfriend, ha."

If Rukia was here she'd hit him and say what's wrong with having a girlfriend, how it would be good for him. She'd make a joke about how she could be his… she could.

He thought about it, and he had before. He laughed… him and Rukia. Unimaginable. They would fight most of the time but… the rest of the time would be nice. He laughed and that's when he crashed into Renji.

"Why are you here!?" They yelled at each other.

"I live here, in this town." Ichigo said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah but… I'm defending it."

"You're not supposed to. Rukia is." Ichigo looked down. "I'm handling it for her now thought."

"Oh really, did she just up and hand over her powers to you again?!" Ichigo grabbed his sword and wacked him with it, not even bothering to take it out of the sheath.

"What is wrong with you!!" Renji yelled.

"Of course not, she did what she had to the first time. This is totally different."

"Renji… can you get back to soul society?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah but I'm not supposed to."

Ichigo crossed his arms. "For Rukia?"

"Why? What happened?"

Ichigo told him what happened. "You're an idiot letting some new shinigami up and grab her like that!"

"I know I'm an idiot. I let you walk off with her the first time and this guy the last. When I get her back this time I'm not letting her get 2 feet away."

"She'll love that." Renji laughed. "You can't control Rukia, not even her brother can do that!"

Ichigo sighed knowing it was useless. "So can I go through?"

"I can't. I told you. It has to be an emergency."

"It is!"

"Would soul society think so? Would I get in trouble with them?"

"It's the same guy who killed that captain. That has to be relevant to them, to tell them." Renji didn't seem convinced.

"I'll send them a message Ichigo and we'll see. You know that I report to her dad so… you know that this could get…"

"I don't care all I know is Soul Society is the place that I am going because that's where he had to take Rukia!" Ichigo was seriously frustrated. He knew he promised not to interfere but that guy was bad news. He hoped she'd be okay.


	3. In Soul Society

III In Soul Society

Byakuya was sitting at his desk and doing paperwork. Normally it was his lieutenant's job but he was going to the human world. Captain's hardly ever went and with a death of one he was under high protection, it made him laugh. Use underlings as protection for a captain when the man already killed a captain.

"Captain Kuchiki! Captain Kuchiki!" A man from squad 13 came up to him.

"You may speak… further." He responded.

"There is a great disturbance in the center of the Seireitei. My captain thought it reasonable to bring this to your attention."

"Why is that?"

"It involves your sister."

"My sister," he did not like how much trouble she could get into, it was quite troublesome. He has bigger things to attend to. She was probably better off just staying in the mansion away from the shinigami. "Well then I think it is well that you have told me."

"Yes captain."

"I will attend to it soon."

"Captain, she is in great danger!" The man said with his urgent tone.

"Why is this?"

"The killer has her trapped?"

"Can none help her?"

"Many have failed, none have succeeded." Byakuya nodded. "I will go. Tell your captain thanks." The man nodded and left.

Meanwhile a hell butterfly brought a message. "Captain Kuchiki, I have news to tell you about that man. I would like to return back along with Ichigo."

"You may come through." Byakuya told the butterfly through.

Renji received the message. "He said I can go. I don't know about you Ichigo."

"If you're opening that gate then I'm going too." Renji shrugged. "I guess there isn't any danger you pose."

"I'll play nice, promise Renji." Ichigo said mocking.

"Fine. Let's go." They passed through and landed in the 6 division headquarters. Renji was welcomed back although most were surprised by Ichigo's presence.

"Where is the captain?" Renji asked them.

"He is going to help his sister."

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked. "Where is she? You know where?"

"Ichigo, calm down."

"Where?!!" Renji yelled. Ichigo looked at him.

"Center of soul society you can't miss it." Renji and Ichigo ran to the window that faced the center and in the center was a large reishi bubble.

"What is it?" Renji asked him.

"I don't know but I know the murder and Rukia are in there." Ichigo was gone and Renji followed after.

As they grew close they realized that people were on the ground, a large amount from the 13th division. "What happened to them?"

"It seems as though touching his reiryoku paralyzes them." A man said. Ichigo turned to see Captain Ukitake there.

"Captain, they are all well?" Renji asked.

"Yes, and the only thing that seems to work against it is kido but he can absorb it but you have to touch the power to be paralyzed."

"I know." Ichigo said. Renji looked at him.

"So what did you do?"

"Let them grab Rukia, I couldn't do a thing." Ichigo clenched his zanpakto tightly.

"That would be the worst thing to do Ichigo." Ukitake warned. :Indirect contact works the same way. One hit and you're down."

"Ahhh! What do I do?"

"We think." Ukitake said. "Anything else is useless."

Ichigo got closer to the shield and looked at Rukia. She was backed up into the shield, sitting on the ground, rolling around dodging attacks. She was a mess and was clearly too exhausted to even stand up. She was bleeding, beaten and bruised.

"Rukia! I'm here!" He said standing next to her.

"She can't hear you." Ukitake said coming up behind Ichigo.

"Can she see me?" He asked.

"Yes but she's trying to survive."

Inside the shield you could see Kuboski, dressed in typical shinigami robes with his red hair blazing as he moved about it. Rukia was punched by Kuboski and Ichigo was about to run at the shield when Renji grabbed him. "Idiot! That won't help anyone!"

She rolled across the ground like a doll, arms and legs sprawled on the ground. "Rukia!!!" Ichigo's energy poured toward the shield and he looked at her and he noticed her wincing.

He backed up. "Ahh! When they attack the shield, they hurt her as well. It has to be using her energy to make the shield."

"Good to know except why won't she let it down."

"He probably used a kido of some sort to channel her energy into it."

"She was at full strength before, when she left, I don't know about after all this. This will go on…" Ichigo stopped.

"Until she dies. One way or the other." Renji said also angry and ready to punch something.

"Either she runs dead or she gets killed. Someone has to do something!!!" Ichigo yelled.

"But what?" Renji asked. "Maybe Rukia has an idea. Can we hear her?"

"Slightly." Ukitake informed them.

"How do we get her attention?"

"We don't." Ichigo said. "We'll hurt her."

"We can't just let her die!" Renji yelled at him.

"Both of you stop fighting!" Renji turned to see Captain Hitsugaya there.

"Captain." Renji said.

"Oh it you again." Ichigo said. Toshiro didn't care about the disrespect but looked at the shield.

"So it absorbs kidos?" They nodded. "Stops anyone in their tracks who attacks it?" They nodded. "She can't hear us and we maybe able to hear her." They nodded. "This is bad." The nodded. "What now?"

"Nothing!!" Ichigo yelled about to go at it. Renji grabbed him again.

"It is hard but we have to trust her." Ukitake said. "She's a shinigami and a Kuchiki, she's stronger than we know."

Ichigo looked at her body and wasn't sure anymore. He remembered the conversation from a while back.

**"I'll try. I know how I'd feel if I was being saved. It aggravates me and I don't think you're weak, I know better." He gave her a confident smile. "I just don't want to promise then have to break it if you truly need me."**

"Rukia. You can do this." Rukia hadn't moved in a while and the man was smiling and turned to look around and set his eyes on Ichigo.

"The man of the hour. How nice of you to join us? Enjoying the show!" Kuboski said looking at Ichigo, his dark red eyes increasing the evil look in his face with that grin.

"Ichigo, ignore him." Toshiro warned.

"You…!!" Ichigo yelled.

"Want to fight? You can go next! She'll be done soon." He smirked. "Just look at her, laying there lifelessly. I'm sure you want your turn at me, sadly she's the one who has to die for that to happen."

Ichigo backed up and looked at Rukia. She was laying a few inches away but he couldn't touch her, save her or do anything. She was so close and yet that was all it took.

They wanted to tell him that he'd be dead when they got their hands on him. They all hoped that they wouldn't that Rukia would do it without dying to let them go.

He laughed and walked away, but not before kicking Rukia. She made a pained sound, Ichigo was relieved to know she was alive.

"Rukia!!! Rukia!!!" Ichigo yelled as loud as he could. She didn't move or show any sign that she was hearing him.

Just then Ichigo witnessed something life changing. A hell butterfly went through the shield. "Look!" He yelled and pointed. "How can the butterfly get in?!"

They thought about it… "Maybe it's not reishi that it takes in, it's just reiryoku. Our spirit energy not all spiritual energy." Toshiro suggested.

"It's fundamentally the same thing which means what is the shield actually doing to everyone?"

"Where is their energy?" Ichigo asked. "Is it there or taken?"

"It's…" Toshiro focused. "In their swords… most of it. Those who are fallen had swords and when they attacked it transferred leaving them so weak.

"So I can just walk right in?" Ichigo asked.

"Many tried that." Ukitake added. "It's a barrier but a special kind."

Ichigo grabbed a chunk of wood off of a surrounding house and threw it at the shield and surely enough it went through. He took off his kosode, and threw it and as he expected, it landed on Rukia.

"What'd you do that for?" Renji asked.

"So she knows we're here!" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia opened her eyes slightly and noticed that Kuboski was gone. The bubble was quite large that they were in and houses were engulfed in it. She sat up slowly and looked at the kusode. She looked around and her eyes bet Ichigo who was standing above her.


	4. Charades in Soul Society

IV. Charades in Soul Society

She was clutching it in her hands and looked at him. He knew she was in fair condition. It wasn't as bad as he thought. She didn't stand up but he looked at her if it trying to comfort her. She looked at it. "Yours?" she said quietly, but he heard.

He smiled. "Yes." He mouthed it slowly so she could get tell.

"Why'd you do this?"

He put up two fingers, pointed to his eye then at his chest as to say "To See me?" It was a game of charades amongst all the problems. He had played it with her once and she had a horrible time but now was the time it would come in handy.

Renji, Ukitake and Toshiro were surprised. "That's not so stupid after all." Toshiro commented.

"Ingenious." Ukitake said.

Renji shrugged. "We could have thought of that."

Ichigo pointed at her then made the okay sign. "I'm not as bad as I'm acting. I'm still pretty injured and exhausted."

"Tell her the shield uses her energy, try to break it." Ukitake advised. Ichigo thought about it.

He pointed to the shield then at her. "I can't leave either." She responded. He shook his head. He pointed to his sword then him then the shield and then her.

She was still confused so Ichigo looked to them. Renji smiled, he looked at her. He made a ball of energy then pointed at himself. Then at the shield then her. Yours! He said slowly.

Ichigo was glad she understood the only other thing was to touch it and show her. She touched it and nodded. "I don't think I'm in control of it but it's connected to me somehow."

"Oh it is!" Kuboski said and came at her. She rolled out of the way.

"That was cute how you two were communicating. A bit loud on your part. I heard everything she said." He turned back to Rukia and tried to grab her and she struggled to her feet and ran. He was faster and knocked her into the shield.

She felt herself weaken as she touched it. "It pulls your reiryoku right out of you. So as they tried to help, they were hurting you more. I liked that idea."

Ichigo had never seen Rukia so calm. She wasn't going at it for anger, she was totally defense. She was playing the game smart, for her life. He would have gone at him full force but she knew better.

She turned to Ichigo. "Think of a plan." That second he kicked her so hard she bounced off of the shield and landed with a crack. Ichigo wanted to run after her but stood there, just watching.

"I don't like zanpakto and since you're without yours let's using something… more interesting…" Rukia's face held calm with small bits of concern. "How about kidos, or maybe just spiritual energy. Let's go."

Ichigo relaxed a bit, the guy hadn't had his powers long and Rukia's strength was kido. The guy launched a huge sphere at Rukia. She rolled away to run into another one. She stood up and jumped out of the way of the other.

She went offense dispelling kidos of here own at increasing speed and strength and then landed. He was hit a few times but it didn't seem to bother him. She landed and as the area cleared she collapsed to the ground, held down. He could see her struggling.

"Strong but sadly you're tired. Without sleep and constant combat you're weak." Rukia was still struggling but quickly became still. Then she screamed like he had never heard her.

Rukia was on the ground and inside of her she was searching for her bankai, if ever there was time, now was it. "Bankai!"

The entire sphere exploded into white. "Rukia!" Ichigo yelled.

The ground was snow and the area looked like a snow globe, it was as if it was winter. Except for the large pillars of ice that were stretching out of the ground. Rukia stood on a pillar of ice. Her hair blew in the wind and cold of the snow. Her outfit was replaced with a strapless white dress that seemed to fit, she had long white gloves that were tied on her middle finger. On her head was a crystal headband.

"It's amazing…" Renji said.

"Beautiful swords and zanpakto yield beautiful bankai and shikai." Ukitake stated.

"It's pretty good." Hitsuguya said noticing the ice element that they shared.

"She's beautiful." Ichigo said quietly to himself.

"Kokoro no mai." Rukia said and suddenly all the ice pillars shattered and turned into reiryoku-engulfed diamonds of ice. She looked at him and pointed her hand. It reminded Ichigo of Byakuya's bankai. The ice flew toward Kuboski and he was pelted with ice, it was cutting him into pieces.

Rukia stood there and crossed her arms. Suddenly Kuboski appeared above her and threw a sword at her. She blocked it with her arm. It hit the outfit and the knife was frozen on the spot and fell to the ground at her feet. "Mae." She directed the attack at him and he flew into the barrier. Rukia tensed but stayed focused.

He managed to hold off a blunt of the most dangerous attacks and Ichigo noticed that Rukia was weak. Launching her bankai at full force over and over again was weakening him but she would go down faster.

After she made about 10 attacks on him he was covered in cuts, some major ones to his arms and legs but he protected his head and heart so he was pretty well off while she fell to her knees and onto her side. All the snow melted and left was Rukia on the grassy field looking dirty and dingy, exhausted and near death.

Kuboski just laughed. "That was a waste of her energy. I sustained little damage and she can't fight back anymore." Then a large amount of blood came from his side. A large chunk of ice was in his side, the ice was slowly freezing him but it would take time… that she didn't have. "She's going to die before I do." He laughed.

Kuboski looked at Ichigo. Laughing and covering his side. "Less than a day on earth is like a week here. She's been fighting without sleep for about a week now. It wasn't a big show until this morning. Every day I increase the shield sucking her energy and more people try to attack and they all fall."

Ichigo was shocked, a week of her fighting and suffering. How could she be okay? Then Kuboski was hit in the back and fell into the shield.. Rukia was on her feet and pushed her hands, wobbling back and forth stabalized herself. Rukia then bound him with a kido and flung him up and hard into the ground.

"Yeah Rukia. Nice!" Ichigo yelled.

"You're still strong but not for long." He was bound but not to the ground so he rolled into the wall and Rukia was wincing as she grabbed him and threw him into the center of the area. "Didn't like that?" He said.

"Die!" Ichigo felt Kuboski's spiritual pressure increase heavily and Rukia was being pressed down by it but she stood strong. She threw Kido's but they were nothing.

Then suddenly Rukia stopped moving and thousands of knives and kido's seemed to attack her. She collapsed to the ground and if she had looked bad before she looked bad now. "Rukia!" Ichigo yelled.

"I know I said I didn't like zanpakto but knives are different." Rukia got up but he hit her again. She laid there pulling the knives out of her body and came to her knees.

"That's it. Bow." He smacked her head into the ground before she could get up. He kicked her and threw a large sphere of energy at her and he knew it was it.

"Ichigo, she's not going to make it much longer." Toshiro said. "Her spirit energy is low and she's hardly breathing."

"I must admit it but Ichigo… she's going to die if we don't do something." Ichigo looked at his zanpakto and thought… It might just work.

Kuboski disappeared again after hitting her one last time and laughing. "Rukia. Listen to me." Ichigo said, on the ground next to her. "I'm going to give you my energy. You gave me mine now you can take it back. I just hope this works." It has too, he thought. He channeled his energy into his zanpakto and aimed it to go into Rukia and it did.

She screamed but she was glowing in an Ichigo-like reiryoku. She was breathing hard and looked the same but he could sense she was strong. He was weak but she was strong.

Then she went after him with speed like he hadn't seen before and then she fought with Kuboski although at this level, with renewed power as opposed to his because he had not slept or rested and fought harder wasn't even a match. She used her basic shikai and he was down.

"What is this?" He said, falling unconscious, maybe dead. Then the unimaginable happened…. Rukia collapsed and lay on the ground.

Ichigo ran to the shield and she screamed and the shield began to enlarge pushing everything out of the way. Rukia was screaming as she was dying. Everything was chaos.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know." Renji responded.

"I think your energy is killing her." Toshiro said.

"It would seem so." Ukitake added.

"How could she give me hers but she can't take mine?"

"It might be too much for her to handle. You have immense spiritual energy Ichigo. It might be her death."

Ichigo threw things at the shield and she screamed. He looked at her on the ground curled up in a pain and every while she would scream further.

"I can't kill her. I can't." Ichigo said. "What can we do?"

"With Kuboski out of spiritual power the shield might break." Toshiro suggested.

"It will kill her."

"Or using some of that spiritual power will save her." Ichigo was willing to try anything.

They started blasting the shield, Ichigo stood there, without kido he couldn't touch the shield except by throwing things at it which most items would go through, some oddly enough would stop.

Ichigo would never forget the screaming she did while they attacked the shield. "Stop! Stop it!" He yelled at them. They all backed away. "It's not helping. She still has all the power. I think it's killing her energy, not mine."

"Then what is to do?" Renji asked.

"I do not know." Ukitake said.

"Look!" Toshiro said pointing at Rukia.

Through her screams reiatsu was destroying the area surrounding her. The shield began to expand and as if it was being stretched started to bend inward on some points.

"What's going on?" Renji asked.

Ichigo could only look at the screaming curled up Rukia. "He's coming."

"Who…?" Toshiro asked.

"My hollow form."


	5. Hollow Form Rukia?

V Hollow Form… Rukia?

AN: I am bring back Momo as if she were in a coma for a comparison between Rukia and her memories, just so you understand.

"You have a hollow form?" Ukitake asked. "Like a Vizard?"

"Yes."

Toshiro and Renji looked at each other. "He does. We've seen it." Toshiro said. "I should have stopped you."

"I didn't think he could leave my body. He's a soul. I didn't transfer a soul."

"Souls can transfer between items, like your zanpakto's." Ukitake said. "Rarely can they go to another body… but…"

"but?" Ichigo said.

"She was weak." Renji said. "He could go because she was weak, she can't fight and so he could take over her."

"What?"

"Ichigo…" Toshiro said. "He's going to kill her. It will kill her."

"No." Ichigo said. "No!" Ichigo took all of his energy and broke through the shield and Rukia screamed and then she stopped. Ichigo ran toward her and held her in his arms.

"She's not here now…" Rukia's body transformed into Ichigo's hollow form. "I like her, she's weak and soon she'll be gone then I can have free rain. She can use kido and a zanpakto. Beats your knowledge." Ichigo couldn't fight, that was Rukia's body and if he hurt her, she'd die.

"Ichigo. You can't safe her. Just take him down!" Toshiro yelled!

"I can't."

"Why not Ichigo? Too weak?" Renji tested him. Renji was dead calm. "She's not there, you have to kill him once and for all. Hear me?"

"No, she's in there. She has to be an I'll fight until I'm dead before I hurt her."

"Let him do it his way." Ukitake said.

"What? He'll kill himself. And it threatens all of us."

"He won't let anyone get hurt. I hope for Rukia that he is right." Ukitake said.

"It's not right to let her suffer like this. Didn't you hear her?" Renji yelled at him.

"Renji, that's Captain Ukitake you're yelling at." Toshiro said.

"It's quite alright." Ukitake said. "I understand all the emotions here."

"You think she's in there?" Toshiro asked him.

"I don't know but if anyone would know I think he would." He nodded. He looked at Renji. "Do you know?"

"No, I don't but I don't want to see her suffer."

"She's strong and has been through more than we shall ever know. They are connected." Ukitake said.

"What?" Renji asked.

"They have both given each other spiritual energy now. They would know when the other dies. He knows she's there."

"Sharing a soul is a dangerous thing, that is why to do so is against our laws. Rukia did so for her own reasons as did he. It's powerful yet if he's wrong, they will both die."

"Will Ichigo die when his hollow dies?" Toshiro asked.

"Being a hollow and a soul is an interesting. I am unsure." Ukitake responded. "I believe they both must exist to live, they are parts of the same soul."

"But then how is one there and the other there."

"It's an interesting thing, they aren't connected anymore but like Ichigo and Rukia, they will die together."

"So they're together forever." Renji thought knew that was dangerous for everyone.

Meanwhile Ichigo was fighting a loosing battle to his/everyone's death. "They're all going to die." Toshiro said.

"It is likely unless Ichigo can take control of the hollow. I doubt Rukia can without her death coming."

The battle continued and Ichigo didn't know what to do. "I'm going to die here."

"Hopefully." Hollow-form Ichigo (HFI) said.

"You'll die too." Ichigo yelled.

"I have her soul to feed off of for a little, then I can be free to live in other's souls but one day I'll be the only one." HFI yelled.

"Everyone one you take in will die." Ichigo said. "You'll die when she does."

"She won't die. Not yet anyway. I need a new person!"

The others realized Rukia was alive. "Ichigo! Rukia's alive?" Toshiro yelled.

"Told you. Now, figure out how to get her back."

They all knew she'd have to win but inside Rukia's soul was dying. "I have to fight you?" Rukia asked HFI.

"Yes, but I wouldn't recommend it." She nodded and sat there.

The battle progressed and Ichigo was just defending but was evenly matched. "She's so weak but so are you now. Giving her your power, how foolish." Ichigo sighed and knew what he had to do.

He waited until HFI was off battle and he stabbed his sword through HFI. "Rukia, Rukia, listen to me. Push him out. Give him back. I know you can do this. Fight the battle. Win Rukia, win!"

Inside Rukia took everything she had and expelled HFI. She was bleeding from every part of her body, crying and crumbled in his arms. "She is strong, even like that." HFI said in Ichigo's mind.

"I knew she was." Ichigo said holding her. He looked at her. "Rukia? Rukia!" He shook her.

"Ichigo, stop it."

"I can't sense her. Not at all. I'm touching her and I can't sense her. How do I know if she's there?"

"She's disappear if she was dead, Ichigo." Renji said sighing at his ignorance.

"She is stronger than I would have ever guessed." Toshiro added. "As a shinigami high expectations are normal but to this, this is outstanding."

"I mean she held up to all the bankai of the captains after all." Renji said. "That's impressive. It would kill most."

"What!" Ichigo said.

"They thought that might break the shield. Yet it did not, she held up. Through all this."

"Bye Ichigo." Rukia managed to squeak out.

She went limp in his arms. He shook her. "Wake up Rukia, wake up!"

"Ichigo." Renji said, shaking his head no. "Set her down."

Rukia laid there and here energy started to flicker. Ichigo knelt over her. "If you can hear me. Live. Live! I need you. I don't know what I'd do without you. You promised remember. Until I die. Forever."

Ukitake asked everyone to step back. Renji wanted to bet there but he did.

"Can she make it?" shouldn't be try to survive her?" Toshiro suggested.

"No, it is her choice now. She can continue on for many more years, or start over." Ukitake said. "I have been at that place many times in my late years, and I choose to stay. It is harder to live than to die but she'll stay."

"How do you know?"

"She fought. You don't fight so hard if you're so willing to die. Why did she fight, why didn't she just die a long time ago?" Ukitake said. "She is strong, there is no doubt. I took her in my squad because I knew."

"Ichigo, maybe you should take her somewhere to rest." Renji suggested.

Ichigo nodded, picking her limp body up and taking her to squad four to be cared for. Ichigo walked in the door and Unohana walked up to him. "I cannot help her much."

Ichigo ignored her and set her on a bed in the corner and sat at her side. Unohana walked up to her. "Although usually unaccepted I can give her some of your power."

"It's the least I can do for her." Ichigo said. Unohana nodded and took a little from him and gave it to her.

Unohana had them moved to their own room in the quiet. "You better move soon. You're limp body is boring." She'd smack him and then laugh at him. "If I had more control than maybe he wouldn't have gotten out and hurt you. You screamed, I'll never forget the torture that you went through."

The door was slid open by Byakuya. He looked at his sister then Ichigo. "You managed to save her somehow."

"Yeah, I did. What did you do?"

"I was unsuccessful at doing anything. I tried."

Ichigo normally would yell and make fun of him. He succeeded when her brother failed but Rukia wouldn't like that. She'd smack him for being so stupid. "I don't know how I did it." Ichigo admitted. "She did it. She's strong. She'll be back soon."

Byakuya sat down across from Ichigo. "If you were a true shinigami, then you could be a captain, Kurosaki. You're very untamed and unrefined but I am sure that could be fixed."

"Thanks?" Ichigo responded. "She taught me a lot."

Byakuya looked at his sister. "She is very worthy to be a Kuchiki. She is just a lot of trouble."

"Everyone is a lot of trouble." Ichigo responded casually. "It's just how we are."

Byakuya knew that he had made his own trouble in his own ways and that it was true. Rukia had always tried to do what was expected and right, no matter what the consequences. It was admirable and led her to her death many times.

"I will be going, if she awakens make sure I am alerted." Ichigo nodded knowing that Byakuya did care for Rukia. If only she knew that.

"You're too good for the Kuchikis Rukia. You're too good for everyone. I got along with your brother for you. I don't think he wanted to kill me at all. I think he wanted to say thanks actually. He didn't but he should have." He laughed.

Weeks past and Rukia did not improve or decline. She was steady and most assumed she would stay in that state until she did die of old age. That angered him. Ichigo took Rukia out of the hospital. Told someone to tell Byakuya.

He picked her up carefully in his arms and walked through the area and saw Momo being visited by Toshiro. He did not want to end up like Toshiro, just watching her body lie there helplessly. He wanted to live.

Toshiro turned around and exited the room. "Where are you taking her?"

"Home, to her gigai. I figure maybe that she will rest better there. She recooperated faster on earth last time, maybe that's the answer." Toshiro thought about the same thing.

"May I come with you?" He asked.

"Uhhhh… sure. Just you?"

"No. I think I shall bring Momo with the hopes that it will do the same for her." Ichigo shrugged.

"I hope it does." It was an unusual sight. Ichigo carrying Rukia and Toshiro carrying Momo.

"How do you feel about her?" Ichigo asked him.

"She is a close friend of mine. How do you feel about Rukia?"

"The same." Ichigo said casually. As he looked at Rukia, he had to think that she meant more. If she was anyone else he wouldn't be carrying her out of soul society, against the advisory of the medics and her brother. "Rukia's soul has been damaged countless times." Ichigo told Toshiro. "Will it ever be the same?"

"No. The soul is a memory of all scars but it can be rebuilt and strengthened. It can be better than before if it so chooses to." Toshiro said confidently.

"I can only hope that her soul is stronger through all this." Ichigo said. "Stronger than anyone's."

"I think she will be." Toshiro looked at Momo. She had no family and they were all they had for the longest time. "Time is all that they need. Time enough to heal."


	6. Awaken to the Human World

VI Awaken to the Human World

Toshiro and Ichigo found a small place and stayed with the girls at all hours of the day, talking to each other. Friends would stop by and as the months passed Ichigo went back to his normal life.

It was about 2 weeks until Ichigo would be going to college, he really wanted Rukia there with him. She wasn't up yet but he filled out applications with fake information that Toshiro got. He had done the same for himself and Momo.

"Alright Rukia, wake up!" Ichigo yelled. "I'm tired of you being lifeless and dead-looking. Ahhhh!" He screamed at her and left. He had a hard day killing hollows. Toshiro was being bothered a lot with his captain duties as well and Momo was supposed to be captain now.

Ichigo punched the wall and left in a hurry, then walked around the park when he returned both girls were gone. Ichigo panicked thinking that he had left them unattended and someone had kidnapped him. Toshiro would be very angry if that happened.

Meanwhile Rukia woke up and looked around her. "Hello? Anyone?" She got up and noticed that wherever she was, she should know or someone should be around to tell her. She found a girl in another room who seemed dead but was very strong. "Awaken please." Rukia asked, shaking the girl.

Momo's eyes opened to witness Rukia trying to get her up. "I'm awake?"

"Yes, as am I." Rukia responded. "Who are you?"

"I am Momo Hinamori, lieutenant of the 5 division of the gotei 13. I believe you are Kuchiki Rukia, correct?"

"I am. Do you know where you are?" Rukia asked her.

"I do not. Let us go find out." The two girls, neither remembering anything that had happened lately wondered around. They left the building, dressed in shinigami attire and walked the streets.

"We must be in the human world." Rukia concluded. "We should probably dress more appropriately. With the money Rukia found in the place they were at they got some food and proper clothing.

"I do not know about this Rukia." Momo was wearing a pink shirt and a white skirt that came to about her knees.

"You look cute but common, we must continue our mission." Rukia said pulling her on through town, wearing a white sundress. "What do you remember last?"

"I was just at my desk in my office, doing some paperwork late at night." Momo said.

"I remember coming to the human world, and I think I got attacked by a hollow. I don't know how our cases are connected. Maybe we were brought here to heal?" Rukia suggested.

Meanwhile Chizuru runs toward them. "My beloved Rukia! I missed you. And who is this lovely lady?"

Chizuru grabbed Rukia who flingers her off and grabs Momo's hand pulling her off. "Run! I don't know who she is!"

"Come back!" Chizuru yells.

"That was very odd, she seemed to know you!" Momo said catching her breath. "I suppose I am in a gigai." Rukia nodded. "Odd and very weak."

"Of course not, if we had full shinigami skills that would be perceived as different and we'd stand out!" Rukia commented.

As they walk they realize they do not know where they are going, or even doing or how to return to where they had come from. "I don't think we've made a turn…" Momo said curiously. "We should go back, someone is probably looking for us."

"You probably right but let's be careful of that crazy girl." Momo nodded. They were in an area with many apartments. "I don't remember where we were…"

"Me neither… let's relax for a while."

"Rukia!" Orihime said from across the street.

"She knows your name too." Momo pointed out. Rukia nodded.

"Do I know you?" Rukia asked.

"Of course Rukia, we went to school together, I helped save you from soul society."

"Save me?"

"Oh yes, Renji and Captain Kuchiki came to take you back for sharing your powers with Ichigo. You were going to be killed." Rukia didn't believe it and looked at Momo to confirm it. She shrugged, not remembering either.

Rukia stood up. "You must have me confused with someone else…" Rukia knew Renji and of course her brother but none of these things happenned, right? Who was Ichigo and why did she share her powers?

Momo followed after her. Orihime was worried. "Alright then Rukia, see you soon!"

"Sure… whoever you are." Rukia said waving behind her.

Ichigo had been searching for a while when Orihime called him. "I saw Rukia in downtown Karakura but she doesn't remember anything, for a long while back."

Ichigo didn't know what to do. He had to get Toshiro to help. Hopefully Momo would remember him. "Oh and Ichigo."

"Yeah Orihime?"

"There was another girl with shortish brown hair with her, they ran off away from town together."

"Momo!" Ichigo yelled. "Thanks Orihime!" Ichigo didn't know how to contact Toshiro but he knew how he could get to byakuya. He went up into the room where Rukia stayed and picked up her phone. It could call anyone but mainly tracked hollows. Three numbers were saved in the phone, one was her captains which was a 13- number and a 06- number which was her brother.

"Rukia?" Byakuya asked.

"Inform Toshiro that Momo Hinamori is awake and is wondering around the human world with no memories as of late." Ichigo then hanged up, he knew he should have done that… maybe calling Rukia's captain would have been a better idea. It was too late now.

He ran around and finally spotted them but kept his distance. He couldn't sense any of their reiryoku because they were just relaxing in their gigai. He kept an eye on them but Rukia sensed him and went after him. She pinned him to the wall. "Who are you and why are you following us?" Rukia yelled.

"Pipe down Rukia. I'm Ichigo. We're friends… I guess." Rukia thought about the worlds the girl had said. "You took my powers and almost killed me!" She was about to attack when he broke her grip and grabbed her hand. Momo then tripped him and he was on his back.

"I wouldn't think of it quite like that." Ichigo said rubbing his head.

"I do!" Rukia said angry and serious. It wasn't the Rukia he had grown to know.

"Calm down Rukia, you don't even know what happened do you? Taking someone else's word for it. It could be a lie couldn't it." Momo seemed confused over the truth looking between him and Rukia.

"Let him go." Rukia told Momo.

"You sure?" Rukia nodded. "If you know her, do you know me?"

"Course, Toshiro brought you here to restore your energy in a gigai. He'll be back soon maybe… I hope Byakuya gave him by message…" Ichigo thought.

Rukia hit him. "Captain Kuchiki to you." She shook her head. "Such disrespect, you ought to be raised better than that."

"I'm not a shinigami so I don't follow your rules and ranks." Ichigo said. "So how do you guys feel?"

"I feel great." Rukia said sensing her energy levels were at full capacity.

"That's good. You, Momo?" Ichigo asked.

"I feel well also. What happened to me?"

"You were badly injured."

"How? I am a lieutenant, who could do such a think?"

"That traitor Aizen." Ichigo said. Momo gasped.

"Not my captain."

"He attacked you Momo and he nearly killed many people, including yourself." Ichigo said. "How about we head back, everyone will be worried and you guys should get some rest."

"Haven't we rested enough?" Rukia asked.

"Have you? You've been out all day." Ichigo said.

"Very well. Gigais are weak, no where near as strong and don't have the endurance." Rukia said studying her gigai.

Elsewhere, Toshiro was sitting in his office doing work when Rangiku came in. "Urgent message from Captain Kuchiki, Captain!"

"What is it?"

"He received news from an unknown caller on Rukia's phone that Momo is awake and in her confused state is wondering around the human world."

"I am going now Rangiku. Tend to the paperwork while I'm gone." Toshiro grabbed his zanpakto off the desk and went through the portal in haste.

"Momo, you're finally awake. How is it now?" He said out loud to himself. "I hope you are well."

He arrived to see Momo dressed like a human girl sitting in a chair, she seemed distraught and concerned. "Momo!" He said running to her.

"Toshiro!" She said standing up and smiling. "I'm glad to see you! Have you met Ichigo?"

"Yeah, I know him." Toshiro looked at Ichigo.

"I was only gone like 10 minutes and they disappeared!" Ichigo claimed, they both laughed and then he sat talking to Momo. Rukia would not talk to Ichigo, not trusting him.


	7. Remember Me, Please!

VII Remember Me Please!

Days passed and Rukia kept her distance from Ichigo, he felt like an outsider. He was getting frustrated. "Rukia. Talk to me or something!" She turned around and then faced her manga again.

"Toshiro, help me here!" Ichigo yelled.

"Rukia, you do know him. Well you should, think about it." Toshiro suggested. He spent most of his time with Momo.

Rukia sat down next to him on the couch. "Tell me about how we met." She said in a challenging tone.

_I was talking with a soul that was waiting to be sent to the soul society when a hollow attacked. At the time I didn't know what was going on but you destroyed the hollow and disapeared, completely ignoring me. Later on you came into my room through the window, a hell butterfly leading the way and I kept trying to get your attention but you assumed that I couldn't be talking to you._

"How'd you see me?" She asked. "I was a soul."

"I had strong spiritual energy." She nodded.

_We argued and meanwhile I heard the hollow but you couldn't. Then you did but I went also and you bound me while my family was being attacked. We learned that I was storing up my spiritual energy and that caused the interferance. I broke through the kido, you were shocked. My sister was taken so I got in on the battle but protecting me you were injured so you transferred some of your energy but all of it left so you had to stay in a gigai to be well. _

"So why did I give you my power?"

"Something about your duty to protect and defend people and you couldn't in your injured state." Ichigo said. "Make sense to you?"

"Yeah, seems like something I would do now that I think about it. So what else happened since then." Rukia closed her eyes. "I do remember your face. That's about the last thing I do. Your ridiculous hair and face surprised as I was attacked and then giving you my power."

"You lost all your reiryoku then, and had to stay in a gigai. I was your substitute but you didn't seem to mind. You trained and pushed me… but then you were taken…"

"Where I was nearly killed… for my mistakes…"

"It wasn't a mistake. They made a stupid rule and you did what you had to do to keep everyone alive, to do your job!" Ichigo yelled. Toshiro and Momo looked at him.

"I got lucky Ichigo, I escaped and you didn't suffer too much for my actions. It is dangerous to give a normal human powers, the damage they could do is immeasurable. That's why being a shinigami is so difficult because you have to be trustworthy, skilled, strong, loyal and so many more things; they don't just let anyone be one." Rukia said. "I put everyone in danger by doing that."

"You also saved a lot more people though. So maybe it was luck it was me and no some psychotic killer but you knew who you were dealing with didn't you? You knew!"

Rukia stood up and walked onto the balcony, closing the sliding door behind her. "Did I know? How did I? How could I? I trusted some human I had just met who already had such strong reiryoku to the powers of a shinigami. The power could have killed him, or he could of destroyed us all in a rampage in need of more power." She sighed. "It doesn't matter now. He has power and it seems that soul society accepts him although his reiryoku flickers irregularly in a dangerous level." Rukia walked back in. "I'll give you a chance. Show me that you deserve my trust and friendship."

VII The Worth

AN: I usually avoid author's notes if I can but I want to say that the next chapter/s are going to be like a brief story of their lives as she tries to remember, it might get boring but it's important to my storyline and I promise it will resolve to the beautiful story you all expect.

Ichigo sighed, "I have one week to gain her trust, Toshiro."

"I don't know. I don't even think that's Rukia."

"She probably isn't. She's probably the stuck up Kuchiki that her brother wants her to be." Toshiro added. "I can say that she is probably a much different person."

"So what do I do?"

"You have to decide is it worth it?"

"Worth it?"

"You can go at this one of two ways, Ichigo. You can try to get her to remember that, maybe with no home and fail this week… OR… you can just go on and make new memories and use this time to make you guys closer. It's a do over."

"I still don't get it."

"Do you want the old Rukia back and risk that she might not ever be that way? Or you can take her how she is knowing it will never be the same Rukia you knew? What does she mean and is it all worth it?" Toshiro told him.

"It's worth it. Rukia is the one who changed everything for me. I gave up any chance of being normal for her. I would die for her. I want Rukia back."

"You sure that's even the real Rukia?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well if they aren't the same then you can just conclude that you don't know Rukia." Toshiro said simply. "If A+B=C then C-B+B=C if not then C is not C."

"I'm still confused."

Momo who was nearby laughed and tried to help. "If Rukia changed to be the person you know then you can do the same things to get her back, with small differences but if she turns out to be someone completely different than you never did know who she is."

"I think I get it. If I can't get the same Rukia back then this is Rukia, that Rukia was just another act." Ichigo didn't want to believe that. He knew Rukia, didn't he?

Ichigo ran out of the room and started running down the street and he ran into Tatsuki. "Oh sorry Tatsuki, I was just thinking and I wasn't paying attention."

"You never do Ichigo." She said smiling. "What you thinking about?"

"Just wondering if who she was is who she is."

"Who?"

"Rukia lost her memories and everyone thinks that it was all an act that it's all a lie. I can't believe that."

"Then don't. Prove them wrong but believe that you know it. You can't convince them if you aren't sure yourself."

"I'm not sure. Rukia had to pretend to be someone she's not for everyone, few people really knew her but maybe I didn't know her!" He yelled.

She punched him. "Ahhh. What was that for?"

"For being an idiot. Stop being afraid and figure it out. You're scared to be wrong and scared to get hurt but you just have to go for it. Give it everything you have and don't stop."

"That's something Rukia would say." Ichigo said laughing.

"Well she is smart, I say something like that has to be said in all honesty." She turned around. "Don't worry Ichigo, you know her." She then ran off towards her home.

Ichigo started a list of everything that he had to redo in the next week. School, eating, shopping, closet, his family, the fights (somehow), saving her (somehow), and their friendship.

The sun shown through the windows and he woke Rukia up. "Morning Rukia!"

She hit him. "Why'd you wake me up! I wanted to sleep in!"

Ichigo had to smile her, that was Rukia. "I get the week to prove myself remember? I'm starting now. Come on, get dressed." He had faith, the way she yelled and fought with him, even the way she dressed said Rukia.

She came out in a yellow sundress after getting ready. "So what are we doing?"

"We're going around the town and I'm going to take you to any significant place in the entire city." She sighed.

"I don't want to walk around." She complained.

"Oh be quiet and listen, this is my chance." He yelled at her. "We're going to start out where we met. Find by you?"

"Yeah Yeah whatever!" She said crossing her arms as he pulled her along. He took her to the site where she defeated the hollow.

"So this is where this spirit girl and I watched you kill the hollow." Rukia looked around and everything seemed normal, no spirits, hollows, or any sign of a fight it was hard to believe it happened.

"Tell me about the girl."

"I saw spirits and they were always so sad. I would visit her, I was a comfort to them but they always went. I never knew what happened and I hoped for the best for them. She just wanted someone to be her friend and everyone else couldn't see her so they ignored her. I was her friend."

"That was nice. Spirits need the help from people…" She was about to say 'like us' and then she realized that maybe that was it, she'd have to keep going.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled.

"What!" She yelled back.

"What were you saying?" He said calmly.

"Nothing really, that was nice of you. Continue on with your story or whatever."

"Yeah so the follow wasn't after her, it was after me because somehow my spiritual level marked me for attack." She nodded. "Now we're going to see my family. They love you so don't be surprised."

Rukia walked and she was greated excitedly by Yuzu ."Rukia!" Yuzu said running up to her. "How have you been? You haven't been around lately, I've missed you!"

"I-I-…"

"Yuzu, Rukia has amnesia, she can't remember anything. I'm lucky she vaguely remembers me."

"That's too bad. I hope you remember." Yuzu said smiling and returning to cooking.

"Oh my poor third daughter, you have hurt yourself and can't even remember your poor father. Who will tend to me in my old age!" He yelled sadly.

Karin hit him. "She's not actually family dad. You have two daughters and a son, and we'll take care of you right." She looked at Rukia. "Hope you get better." Rukia nodded.

"Come on you." He said pulling her toward his room. They sat on his bed and he pointed to the window. I was laying on my bed and you just came through the window escorted by a hell butterfly and ignored me as I yelled at you."

"I assumed you couldn't see me of course because you're not supposed to."

"Well you should have been smarter to know that I had to be talking to you, we were alone! You know some humans can see you!"

"We're told to act normal, do not engage them and pretend that you don't exist."

"Great! Is that why so many people think they are crazy?" Ichigo added. "Well then I kicked you and you were shocked. Then you used kido to bind me and explained to me everything. In the meanwhile, my family was being attacked."

"And?" She asked rather impatiently. "I broke through your kido, risked myself and my family, you got injured protecting me then you gave me your power."

"I can almost remember those things. Can we go there?"

"Sure but while we're hear I'm going to talk about where you stayed while you were here."

"Where? This place is so tiny." Ichigo laughed and pointed in the closet. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"No joke, later on you stayed with my sisters. That's how you all got so close." She nodded. "You want to try it out?"

"I'd rather not."

"Come on. Humor me." Rukia sighed and climbed into the closet.

"It's not that bad, the space is horrible haven't you cleaned this?" She complained.

"Well since you lived with them I kept blood-covered clothes and stuff in there that I didn't want to deal with."

She was just lying in there comfortably. "I like it in here. I mean it can't compare to the majesty that is the kuchiki mansion but somehow I like it more than there. It is a home. You have your family and you are close, even to me a stranger who needed a place to stay." Ichigo couldn't stop smiling.

He didn't know what to say to her but he was sure that he knew Rukia. He was learning things about Rukia everyday. Yuzu knocked on the door and Ichigo opened it. "What's up Ichigo?"

"I wanted to know if you guys were open for having dinner with us. I was going to make something simple." Yuzu said.

"I'd love to." Rukia said smiling.

"Ichigo?" Yuzu asked.

"You heard her."

"I'm glad, you've been distant lately Ichigo. I missed you." She hugged him and went off to the kitchen.

"So why have you been distant?"

"You were comatose, I couldn't leave you alone." She looked at him rolling her eyes. "I know I left you for a little but I was frustrated and tired. Do you blame me?"

"No. I'm not sure how long I could stay with someone just hoping that one day they will wake up." She looked at him. "How does my forgetting make you feel?"

"At first I was surprised, especially since you didn't remember so much. I guess since they last major problem with your reiryoku. I figured maybe you wouldn't remember that fight but to not really know me. I was kind of angry."

"I wish I could remember."

"It's fine. It's not bad. I like going over stuff with you. We'll go to school tomorrow and meet new people. You up to it?"

"Is that a challenge?" She asked him.

"Course not. What kind of challenge is go to school?"

"It's like my first time in the human world, normally functioning."

"I know you Rukia, and you're a great actress. You're going to make this into a big performance. I say go for it, I'm not going to stop you." She laughed.

The end of the night came quickly, after eating dinner with his family the returned back to their apartment. "So Rukia, how was your first day?" Momo asked her.

"It went well. I learned some interesting things about me today, everything is eye opening and life changing." She looked at Momo. "How are you doing at catching up to what happened?"

"Better, for me it's just remembering the facts, not trying to figure out who I've become. I am only missing 2 or so hours of my life, big hours but I get it… my captain betrayed all of us and tried to kill me." Momo said. "I'm still trying to get over it but I'm glad I have Toshiro."

"Ichigo isn't that bad of a guy. He's trustworthy to say the least; his family is very nice to me. I'm like part of their family Momo!" Rukia said excitedly.

"It's nice that your lost memories are good things that make you happy and better Rukia. I don't want to remember what happened, I'm glad I don't know but if I was you, I'd want to remember." Momo added, and then went to her room.

Toshiro and Ichigo were in their room. "So how'd it go?" Toshiro asked.

"I know Rukia. They way she laughs and smiles, the things she likes and just her personality. I know her. It will always be different because she doesn't remember what happened and the things we shared together and what I did but it's the same, there's hope."

"Glad to hear, now let's sleep." Toshiro said turning off the light and heading toward his bed.


	8. The Performance

VIII The Performance

Rukia put on her uniform. Ichigo finally got her one her size. He figured she would appreciate that more than borrowing from his sister and what was better was that Toshiro and Momo would be coming as well.

Rukia walked into the room beside her friends and handed a note to the teacher. "Class, Ms. Kuchiki has amnesia so I expect you all to treat her with the most respect and kindness as she does not remember you."

"So that's why you didn't remember me!" Chizuru said. "I was so sad that you and your friend ran off."

"Class this is Mr. Hitsugaya and Ms. Hinamori they're transfering in." The teacher added after the chatting had stopped.

"Rukia, I'm so glad you're alright I was so worried when Ichigo told me what happened." Orihime said to her.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted before, I don't know. Can we start again?"

"Of course Rukia. I'm Orihime Inoue." She reached out her hand and they shook hands. "Chizuru is a little touchy so be polite but keep your distance." She warned.

Tatsuki walked over to Ichigo who was watching Rukia talk to everyone. "You decide whether that is the real Rukia or not?"

"Yeah, it is. She laughs the same and smiles the same. She likes the same things and we act the same way we always did mostly." He said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"I'm glad, I would hate for you to loose her." Tatsuki said walking away.

"Lose her, haven't I lost her enough times already?" Ichigo said to himself.

Rukia made small talk with most people and then they had lunch outside. She was handed a juice box. "Hm…." She thought out loud. Ichigo watched her, if she was Rukia which he was sure she was then she would figure it out. "Of course!" She said out loud to herself, she poke the straw through and smiled.

Ichigo was surprised but figured… _she had to remember that _. He noticed some things she did remember. When she needed silverware, she could find it without help, her language was the same manga-style that she had always used and she could remember little things that had happened, nothing important but little things.

Rukia sat down next to Orihime. "Orihime, can I ask you a personal question?" She asked. "I don't really remember you or how close we are or really how any thing is but I need to know something. What is my relationship to Ichigo?"

"We're not really that close Rukia. I know that you and Ichigo have been through everything together, fighting and saving the day countless times. I wouldn't know how you are but to me you guys are best friends." Orihime said.

"Orihime…?"

"Yeah Rukia?"

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Uhhhh…. No, why would you ask that?" Orihime said as if she was in the spotlight.

"I was just wondering. He's a great guy, I figured he'd have a girlfriend."

"Come to think of it Rukia you're quite right, he doesn't really date anyone."

"Makes sense." Orihime nodded.

After school was over Rukia walked home with Ichigo. "So what did you think?"

"Interesting… I don't think most of them play a significant role."

"A few do though, that's important. Uryu, he was a quincy and we're not that close anymore, we never really were but he helped save you. Orihime has those clips which have different powers. Chad, he's the tall quiet guy, he has a strong almost metal arm that has extremely strong attacks. That's our group. They all came with me to get you, save you from the soul society."

"Why did they go?"

"Because we're friends, they wanted to help bring you back."

"I couldn't stop them from taking me? I was that weak…"

"Something like that." Rukia looked at him.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Ichigo mumbled.

'What!"

"Nothing!" He yelled back.

She snorted. "You're so immature and annoying. Why wouldn't you just talk to me about whatever it is."

"Fine fine." He grabbed his arm. "I promise. Not now though, tomorrow. I want to talk to Toshiro and Momo about their day today." She nodded, satisfied with his answer.

Monday- around town.

Tuesday- school

Wednesday- talk about her kidnapping.

Thursday- trip to the soul society

Friday- tell her about the fights

Saturday- prove to her I'm worthy

Ichigo wrote it on a piece of paper and stuffed it in his pocket so he wouldn't forget, now that he had a plan all he had to do was talk to her and get her to remember.

The next morning she was already up excited to start the day. "Today we're going to talk about why I had to rescue you."

"More trips to stops I suppose." She commented. He nodded and he led the way.

It was a normal stretch of street, like the place they he had first seen her any sign that anything had happened was wiped away. "This is where I found you. You were injured and Uryu was trying to help but failed. I tried to help but I failed. You attacked Renji and I would have had him but Byakuya stepped in and it was all over. You told me not to follow, just to lay there and die."

"Move one inch from here... just _try_ coming after me... and I will never forgive you!" Rukia said in the same tone that she had said in before. She remembered that some where deep inside.

"Your exact words. You also said 'You are going to die...so why not just stay here and live a few seconds longer?' I didn't die then or there. You underestimated my resolve to save you. I owed you Rukia, you saved and protected my family… and me."

"You didn't listen." She folded her arms. "You idiot!" They sat their quietly. "I remember a little. I knew it was my fault and that I could not let them kill you. I choose to give you my powers."

"That's why I had to save you because you gave me your powers to protect those I love and I have to protect you, the one who gave me." He laughed. "What kind of selfish ungrateful guy would I be to let you die!"

"You're a bigger idiot to fight for me. You could have died."

"Yeah yeah, but I didn't. I'm still living." He said looking up into the sky. "I'm dead, but I can continue on like I didn't… I died and became part hollow and yet a soul reaper."

"You risked your life for me." She said quietly.

"Yeah, it's no big deal." Ichigo said putting his hands behind his head laughing. She punched him. "What was that for?" Then she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. His mouth was open and she put a finger on his jaw to close it and walked off a little and turned around. She didn't know it but it was the same place she had done that to say goodbye.

"I punched you for not listening to me. I would have never have forgiven myself if something happened, so you're just lucky that you didn't die saving me or else you'd get a lot worst. As I said, I will never forgive you." She looked at him. "I kissed you because Ichigo, you saved my life and for that… I can never repay you."

Ichigo sat there and thought about it. "So… I'm not forgiven but she's in debt to me forever… I guess it could be worst." He stood up shrugged and chased after her.

The rest of the day they relaxed together and talked about everything that had happened for them while she was in the human world. She proved to remember little things that happened. When he talked to her, she proved to be that Rukia.

The next day Hitsuguya had to return with Momo to Soul Society so Rukia wanted to go too. Ichigo already had that planned out so he was glad to oblige.

Ichigo was surprised by Rukia's eagarness to see everyone again but he realized that in her mind they hadn't wronged her and how much did he actually believe him? Rukia would check of her shoulder making sure he was coming too. "Come on! I want you to meet Captain Ukitake, that is if he's doing well today…" She stopped then at me. "He is well isn't he?" She asked. I knew more about the happenings in the soul society than she did, and I didn't know very much.

"He was tired after all the battles but last I heard he was fine, it's been a few months." I remembered talking to him while she was fighting for her life.

Rukia walked in the 13 barracks. "Kiyone? Sentaro?" Rukia called.

"Who is it?" Kiyone yelled and ran in. She stopped abruptly. Sentaro ran into her.

"Rukia… I thought you were dead! Your brother did not know what happened to you? We had honors for you and everything. I… I…"

Rukia looked at Ichigo. "I am better than ever, stronger than ever before. I have a lot of training with my bankai but dead, of course not. I appologize for my absense."

"I'm just glad you're alive." She looked at Sentaro. "Do you think the Captain is well enough to hear the news? He will be overjoyed."

"I think we should tell him." Sentaro ran off and they competed to tell him.

They then nearly crashed into him. "Rukia," he said smiling. She bowed.

"Captain Ukitake, I am reporting." She said in a serious, rukia-like tone.

"Well as you're expected dead I think you should take your time to ease back into things, relax as we have much paperwork to fill." She nodded. "Also… if you would like, I can inform your brother. It will get to him very soon… if it has not already."

Rukia's face was frozen in shock. Her brother. She stepped back into Ichigo and fell on her butt. He was there. "I already know and I'd suggest you get up." Rukia stood up quickly.

"Brother." She bowed respectfully.

"If it is not too much to ask, may I speak to you Rukia alone?" Ichigo had a serious and protective face.

"Of course not Byakuya." Ukitake responded. "Ichigo, you are free to the 13th division area of course." Ichigo nodded and slowly left, never letting her eyes off of Rukia until the door closed.


	9. A Party and a Fight

IX A party and the fight

"Where have you been all this time Rukia?"

"Comatose, Brother." She responded quickly.

"How long have you been awake?"

"4 days maybe, I am unsure."

"And you did not think to inform me that you were not dead."

"I thought everyone knew. Ichigo… he took care of me… I thought he would tell you… I made the trip here as soon as Hitsuguya could arrange it. He told Momo and I not to try on our own since it's been a while."

Byakuya looked at her as if trying to see what was going on in her head. "Are you fully recovered from your battle?"

"My battle?" she asked with uncertainty. "…with that hollow, of course."

He looked at her as if trying to understand her. "No with Koboski Veine."

"I do not know him." She looked at her feet then back at him. "I don't remember anything that has happened in the last few years."

He was shocked. "What do you remember last?"

"Leaving for the human world on my first solo mission. I have been trying to fill in the blanks but it is not been very successful."

"We shall take you to Captain Unohana." He said. She nodded and he led the way there. "Retsu, my sister has returned but her memories since a few years back when she went to the human world have not returned."

She walked in. "I am just glad you are so well Kuchiki Rukia." She looked to Byakuya. "I can not say if there is anything I can do, I cannot make memories but I can help make it easier to recover them if they are there."

Rukia was taken to a room and sat on a table, she was just smiling. "Can you remember things as people tell you about them?"

"Sometimes, a sentence that I said or what someone was wearing at the time, and I can usually complete someone's sentence or story if they start it."

"Then kido should make you easier able to excess memories that you still have, if they are lost then there is nothing I can do." Rukia nodded.

"Thank you." Byakuya nodded and thanked her as well. "So anything else you needed, otherwise I should return to Ichigo."

"Why would that be?"

"I belong there with him, he shouldn't be left alone in soul society; afterall he isn't a real shinigami." She said happily hopping of the table. She bowed. "Goodbye Brother."

"Rukia…" She turned and looked at him.

"Yes brother?"

"I am sorry for my actions. I did what I thought was best even if it was not right."

"I could never hold a grudge against you, you have been too good to me and I thank you for that. Nevertheless, you are forgiven if that is your desire." She said politely.

"I must also appologize for not protecting you in the fight that led to my accident."

"I'm sure that if you could have, you would have. You probably had something important to do. I am well now and that is what matters."

"You aren't the same." He stated.

"Every action we make forms who we are, everything changes us, adding and subtracting from one's memories changes the entire course of their life and who they are and will become. It is reasonable." She bowed. "I will be going."

"She does not understand the severity and treats me with the same respect as if I did her no wrong, it is like a child who doesn't comprehend except with adult maturity." He said, and then he disappeared to return to mansion. "Prepare to welcome my sister home with open arms, I would hold a celebration in her honor, make sure anyone important is invited." Byakuya advised everyone. "Make it for tonight and invitations out immediately." Everything at the Kuchiki mansion was in chaos and meanwhile he was in his study resting.

Rukia was rushing to her division residence and she ran into Ichigo. "Where have you been? How are you?"

"Well, he appologized and asked for forgiveness. He also took me to Unohana who used a kido on me to help me remember things."

"Rukia, that's great." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, why didn't you tell me how I got hurt?"

"Well I was planning on telling you today. I usually like to take you to the place, remember?" She nodded, making sense to her. There was no reason to be upset with him. "There are a few other stops to make."

He took her to the tower that after many attacks, has been rebuilt. The Senzaikyu, shrine of penitence. "You stayed here while we were trying to rescue you, waiting for your death."

"I remember that. I remember looking out a little window and hoping that you guys were alright. I wanted to die knowing you were safe. I would have died to know you were safe and out of harm's way." She said. "I actually remember what happened… we were on that bridge and you showed up with Hinatoro, Ganju, my brother and Captain Ukitake. We fought."****

**He looked at her. "I came this far to save you. It doesn't matter if you say you wanna face the death penalty…I'm gonna save you even if I have to drag you away! From this point on, _all _your opinions are rejected! Got that?"**

**She yells back. "What the hell is that? You're ignoring all the rescuee's opinions? What kind of tyrannical way is that to save someone?"**

** "Shut up! The one being rescued doesn't get to complain! You just act the part and stand around trembling and say 'Oh, save me!'"**

** "'Oh, save me!' my butt! I don't tremble!"**

She laughed. You still haven't changed, you act the same way as you did back then. He couldn't help but laugh too.

**"Seems you haven't changed a bit. What's the use, I might as well save my breath since you don't listen to anything I say." She said sighing.**

**He turns away. "Well what do you expect? All you ever do is worry about me and scold me. Maybe you should try worrying about yourself for a change."**

**"Ichigo."**

**"Don't you worry. I'm not dying today. Fact is, I've gotten a lot stronger while you were away."**

"It's very lonely being in that tower, watching as all your energy leaves you and preparing you for death. I don't think I've ever been like that, to rather die then face that again."

"You won't I'm here for you." Ichigo said. "You don't argue as much, think you can live up to that?"

"Of course I can! I am Rukia after all." She yelled at him.

He put his hand on her haid. "Good, very good." She pushed his hand away and crossed her arms. "I can take care of myself."

"I know but I promised to be here in case you ever need me." He said. Rukia closed her eyes and remembered it. She looked at him and nodded.

"Thank you Ichigo."

"Come on, want to see where you almost died?" She shrugged and he grabbed her like he did when he saved her.

She landed in the area where the Sokyoku was. "It's gone!" She said in shock. "What happened?"

"I saved you, something had to give!" Ichigo said to her. He pointed up into the sky. "You were up there and you started blabbing about how I couldn't save you not now. I fought my way and got you. I held you like I did just then."

"Then you threw me at Renji!" She punched him.

** "Oy Ichigo... what are you doing dammit?" He said holding her up and trying to figure out how to get her there.**

**"Wait a minute...! You're not gonna...?" Renji started to speak.**

**"CATCH!"**

**"You're crazy." She screams as she fly/falls toward the ground until Renji catches her. **

**"You stupid Ichigo! Lunatic!" She yells at him. **

**"What'd you do if I dropped her?" Renji scolds him.**

"You should really show more respect to people you are saving Ichigo."

**"You never shut up about stuff, like how I shouldn't save you or that I should just go home. I told you, didn't I? Your opinions will be totally ignored. This is the second time. It'll work out this time. I've come to save you, Rukia." Ichigo told her.**

**"I won't thank you. You idiot." She said quietly.**

"I was that close to death… it's scary to think about it." She said.

"What's crazier is you wanted me to let you die!"

"I just wanted you to live!" She yelled back, then laughed.

"We have one more place." He carried her more carefully this time, bridal style over to the place of the battle. It looked like a normal area except for the demolished area.

"I thought you were going to die, I couldn't save you and I didn't want to, I wanted you to save yourself. You were doing really well but I messed up. I let my hollow self get to you, he would have killed you. I wouldn't have forgiven myself. That's why you were really in a coma. Not the fight. You would have done it without me. I made an unnecessary mess of the situation."

"As true as that might be, it's over so let's move on." She touched her hand to the tree that seemed frozen and it began to seem more alive. "My bankai. I actually managed to use it."

"It's beautiful and impressive. Like you." He complimented.

"Thanks. I worked hard on it whenever I could. I was practicing a lot with Renji. He is a real challenge but he always goes easy on me, you don't even put up a fight though." She said.

Rukia laid on the grass and closed her eyes, trying to remember everything. "Charades, really?" She asked him. "You're not bad at all."

They laid there talking about the battle for the longest time. "Captain Byakuya Kuchiki invites Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki to a formal celebration in honor of his sister." The hell butterfly that was on Rukia's nose reported.

"He's throwing you a party?... For tonight?... A formal celebration of what?"

"I'm not quite sure myself but I deserve it, I am alive right?" She said shrugging. She hopped up. "I have to find Momo. Go find something to wear. I have to get a dress!"

Later on Rukia and Momo arrived early for the celebration. "It is good that you both could make it on such short notice." Byakuya said.

"So what is this about? A party in celebration of what?"

"You are alive, well and strong. You achieved Bankai as well and although it was weak it can be trained and you can raise to high honors."

"I think I am going to stay where I am brother, defending Karakura is what I want. I will do anything else that is required of me but I am happy." She told him.

"Very well then. I find that more acceptable than facing the difficulties a captain would anyway. Also, you look very nice." Rukia shrugged, she was wearing a typical light blue kimono that she tied with a white ribbon. Momo who was next to her was in a similar one in pink.

As the party began everyone was there and it was pretty casual for a party at the Kuchikis. Except most people were just shocked. "I've never once been in here, it's amazing!" Rangiku said.

"Thank you all for coming, I would like to say that although Rukia is not my sister by blood I have adopted her and she is part of my own family. I am very glad to here that she did not die a year ago during that battle and alive. I am happy she is alive and strong. Please enjoy your time here."

Rukia walked up to Ichigo. "There you are. You don't look bad."

"I found Hitsuguya and he helped me find something, he decided to just wear a black kimono he had but I picked up something." She nodded. He was wearing a dark red kimono. "So your brother is angry at me from not telling him. I mean I did promise to tell him if anything changed but whatever…"

"They assumed I was dead Ichigo. Someone kidnapped me and killed me or something. Personally I think they all know what happened to me but they just called it an MIA case. Lazy shinigami. Why wouldn't Hitsugaya tell them?"

"He kidnapped Momo so we decided we wouldn't tell anyone. We wanted you to come back." Ichigo said. She smacked him.

The remained of the night was partying. She danced in general and even with Ichigo although he was very uncomfortable it was nice to just be close to her. "So Rukia, can you forgive me now?"

"No but we can move on and I can hold new things against you." She said smiling. At the end of the night she went up to her room and pointed to the room across the hall. "Goodnight Ichigo." He nodded, patted her on the head and they both went to bed.

In the morning when Byakuya when to check on her sister all there was, was a note.

Brother, I am going back to the human world. It is my duty after all. Know I am safe and I will keep better contact with you. I am sorry if I was ever a disappointment and I will do better. I am in good hands. ~Rukia Kuchiki~

Byakuya shook his head and returned to his duty, keeping the letter with him but wiping it from his mind.


	10. Her Fight

X. The last of the memories

Rukia and Ichigo returned home and they went to school like another day. "So I don't exactly have plans for today. I was going to tell you about all the fights in things but I guess you mainly know about those don't you?"

"Yeah, there isn't much to say about them anyway, who won who lost and since you're alive I'll call it a win." She smiled at him.

Rukia sat with Orihime at lunch. "So what have you and Ichigo been doing this week?"

"Monday we walked around the city, Tuesday was school. Wednesday we talked about and visited the place where I was kidnapped, and Thursday is soul society I don't know what to do today."

"Just enjoy it." Orihime said.

After school Ichigo decided to stop by his house. "Hey guys!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu said. Karin just nodded in his direction.

"I'm here too!" Rukia came in behind them.

"Do you remember us now?" Rukia looked at the ground.

"Not really. I remember a few things." She rememebered all the times that they were in trouble and when they'd almost catch her and Ichigo around. She remembered a few times when they were living together and they'd do fun things together. She knew they were family she just couldn't remember everything.

"That's better than nothing." Yuzu said smiling.

"It's better than you'd expect after you were out of it for a while. Some people never regain their memories." Karin added in.

Rukia had dinner with them again and Yuzu was this time cooking something fancy, Ichigo's favorite dishes. "Why don't you come back and live with us again Ichigo?"

"I don't know…" Ichigo said looking at Rukia.

"I don't see why not. Toshiro and Momo are back in soul society and they'll probably stay there. That's a pretty big place for you Ichigo." Rukia commented.

"Where are you staying?" Ichigo asked her.

"Here of course." Rukia said standing and taking her dishes into the kitchen while grabbing other people's.

"What?"

"Yuzu asked me while you were in your room and I said sure I'll move back in with them."

"What! You could just stay with me."

"Honestly Ichigo, that's ridiculous. You have a family, you should stay with them there is no excuse for you not to." Rukia crossed her arms and frowned at him.

"Fine Fine. I mean it's not like it's a big deal really. I pay month to month anyway." Ichigo crossed his arms. He planned on he and Rukia staying there together but if she wanted to be with his family… well that wasn't that bad.

They would stay at the apartment until the end of the month and the pack up. What had been the way was the girls, now just Rukia had a room and the guys, just Ichigo were in another room. Toshiro thought they deserved that much respect. However in the middle of the night he heard someone in the living room. He walked out to find Rukia there.

"Why are you up?"

"It's so quiet and lonely in there."

"And?"

"I'm not used to it. I don't like quiet there has to be something going on around here!"

"Not really, people sleep."

"I guess… it's lonely. I had you or someone around before. And before you say something I am not scared or the dark or anything I just like company. It's so empty and boring." She said finally sitting on the couch.

"You can sleep in my closet."

"I thought about it then I figure that would be crazy."

"I can sleep in the closet." He suggested, she crossed her arms. "Fine fine. I'll sleep on Toshiro's bed and you can have mine."

She hugged him and smiled. "Thanks." She went to the room and quickly went to sleep. He offered her his bed since there was nothing on Toshiro's bed since he left while his bed had sheets and blankets that he took from home.

In the morning he found that his bed was made and Rukia was gone. He later found her on the room of the apartment building. "I love heights."

"I know. I don't particularly care for them. It's just a longer way to fall. Fighting on a building usually results on more injuries."

"What a great way to think of it!" Rukia said. "I like to be able to see everything. Like the sunrise." She pointed out into the distance. "It's so peaceful and beautiful."

"Yeah I guess." She crossed her arms.

"You're so boring Ichigo." She sat there for a while and when it was over she stood up. "So what's the plan for today?"

"I have an exciting day planned for us." Ichigo said first I want to get your gift.

"Gift?" She said surprised but excitedly.

She sat on the couch and he tossed her a box. "It's no big deal although you might think so. Who knows?" He shrugged. She opened it to find a sketch book. "It's all the stupid drawings that you've ever drawn. I put them together while you were out of it. I figured hey! Maybe it will help you remember something."

As Rukia went through the book she pointed to different things and could remember why she drew them, when, and all the details surrounding it. He was surprised. "Oh yeah and I got this for you too."

He tossed her a larger box as opposed to the small flat one the drawings came in. She opened up and yelled happily. "This is the best present ever!" She ran to him and hugged him. "I love it."

"Yeah yeah Rukia. I know." He looked at her excitedly examining a chappy the bunny stuffed animal. "I figure you like it so much so you can have one of your own, you always wanted one."

She hugged him again. "This is just great Ichigo. Thank you." Her sincerity was over whelming he almost wanted to blush.

"You're welcome just calm down about it." She nodded and went into the bedroom and set it carefully on her bed.

"So what else is planned today?" Rukia said, he could tell that she was excited for today.

"Since today was my last day to prove my worth to you I wanted to make sure I did." Rukia nodded. "So I'm going to do that."

Ichigo walked with Rukia through the park to the graveyard. "Ichigo, why are we here?"

"You mean a lot to me Rukia because you understand me and helped me out. Before you came I was always depressed about my mother's death and I blamed myself because a hollow killed her. It was my fault because of my spiritual pressure. I was young I didn't know better…"

"Ichigo."

"I don't know how many people have told me that it's not my fault. My dad particularly. He told me something: 'Remember, Ichigo. You are the man which the woman I fell in love with gave her life to protect. Live to the fullest, age to the fullest, go bald to the fullest, and die long after I do. And if possible, die with a smile.' I won't forget that no matter what. That's what I am to do. I am going to live Rukia."

Rukia listened to Ichigo tell stories about his mother. How she was always there for him, how she babies him and kids made fun of him but he didn't care. She started him at karate and after she died he would use that to start fights. He wanted to make her proud but he didn't think he could because he was weak.

They went into the park and sat on a bench. "You changed my life Rukia. I don't know how you did it but you did. People say that angels fall from heaven and change your life, a soul reaper did that for me." She laughed.

"You're the first one to tell me when I'm being stupid or doing something idiotic but you're always there for me. You're outstandingly loyal Rukia."

"Thanks Ichigo." She said. "You're an idiot though."

"I know." He said. When I was talking to Zangetsu he told me this ' I hate rain. Ichigo... When you are sad, the rain comes down... when you are moody, it becomes cloudy. It rains in here, too. I can't stand it. Can you understand? How horrible it is to get rained on when you are all alone in an empty world? I'll lend you whatever power you need! In order to prevent that from happening... I won't let one drop of rain fall from that sky! If you can trust me... Trust me... you are not alone in battle... Ichigo!'"

"So…"

"The said something later after that that made me really thing. He said, " 'Thanks... Rukia...because of you, the rain has finally stopped.' I made his world rainy and unclear and unhappy. You fixed that. It was always raining, I was always unhappy and you changed all that."

"I'm glad because I don't like to see anyone unhappy."

"You know you care about people too much. You should worry about yourself."

"You've said that before." She said smiling. "Who would take care of you if I wasn't around? No one could put up with you."

"They could too."

"Oh sure they could… when's the last time they wanted you around? I think they'd much rather have me."

"Is that right?"

"Yes it is. I'm not even family and they want me!" Rukia said.

"No one wants you around Rukia, you just make everyone feel like they have to take care of you. You're the one who needs to be saved all the time!"

She crossed her arms and stared at him. "That's is not true. I'm strong and I can take care of myself."

**"I have yet to see that!"**

**"Rukia, have you recovered?"**

**"Ichigo… are you feeling guilty or something? I know that look, don't tell me you feel responsible for my injuries. Get over it. Look, my injuries were my own fault, alright? I'm not so weak that I need you to protect me all the time. So quit making that pathetic face."**

**"Fine.**

"You keep getting hurt you idiot. It never stops. Why can't you just stay out of trouble?" Ichigo yelled at her. "Do you have a sign somewhere on you that says 'Take me I'm weak!' he asked her."

She kicked him in the face. "Someone needs to put a sign on your face that says 'don't look on me'. Better yet I'll put a sign on you that says 'will someone please take me home?' but unlike cute animals on the streets no one will take you in." She laughed to herself.

"I'll make you laugh Rukia." He grabbed her and tickled her.

"I… Ichigo… Ichigo stop! Help someone! I'm being tickled." She grabbed her shoe and hit him with it.

"Owww." Ichigo fell to the ground. "I have been killed by a… shoe."

Rukia laughed. "Kenpacki will be so upset that he didn't get to fight you again. All of soul society will be…" He threw his shoe but she dodged it. "Mature Ichigo."

"You started it." She rolled her eyes.

"You tickled me. I needed to breathe!" She argued, she ran to his shoe and then she ran off with it.

"Rukia. Rukia! Come back with my shoe!" Ichigo said. She was fast on foot, but he was fast enough to grab her and tackle her to the ground.

"Now that was ridiculous." As they lay on the grass, he still holding her. She looked up at the sky. She laughed and then he laughed about everything. They spread out on the grass, she handed him his shoe. He looked at his sock which was now dirty from running around with shoes. She looked at the sun that was high in the sky. "It's around 2 already."

"We have dinner with my family later, I promised."

"Alright, we can just go and show up early." She stood up and he grabbed her arms and pulled her back down but she sat on his chest, crossing her arms.

"Just relax Rukia." She stretched out making sure to punch him in the face. He just glared at her.

**"Are you really so weak now as to loose heart and give up over something like that? Is it because you're afraid of loosing? Maybe you're afraid you can't protect your friends. Or is it that you're afraid of the hollow that you know is inside you!" She yelled. "If you're afraid of loosing then you just have to get stronger. If you're afraid that you won't be able to protect your friends from harm, you have to get stronger and make a vow to never let them down. But if you're afraid of the hollow within then you must not only become strong enough to destroy it but pledge to yourself that you will. Even if know one believes in you stick out your chest and scream in defiance, because that is the kind of man you are, I know it in my heart!" Rukia yelled and berated him. **

She was the one who when he thought he couldn't go on anymore, pushed him to live. She's the one who wouldn't let him just sit there on the sidelines and look pathetic. She didn't settle less than anything but his best. She had always been there when it mattered. "Rukia, I need you here with me."

"I will be by your side Ichigo. I will not leave you. This is not your battle, not your world." Rukia said. "It's mine and I brought you into it." She closed her eyes. "I'm glad that I have you to share it with though, I'd be dead a few times by now. I'm strong but I sure can manage to get myself into more than I can handle."

"I don't know. If you never met me I don't think you would run into half the problems. Maybe the bounts, the arrancars sure, but not the death penalty and not that guy who near killed you; he wanted me."

"Huh?"

"I found out that what he wanted was to get a hold of my power but after you took him out he knew he couldn't handle it. He couldn't take it from me so he would take it from me when I gave it to you. That's why objects could go into the shield. Ukitake told me after you left."

"Oh…"

"I get you in all sorts of trouble, you ended up in the front lines of everything. You were bait for me and you were always the one leading the way because you 'know Ichigo best'."

"You say it like it's a bad thing." She was sitting on the grass and she turned to look at him.

"Hey Rukia." He whispered.

"What?" she said leaning in toward him. He pushed his lips against hers but she didn't break away, she kissed him back and they deepened the kiss. He sat up, and they were there for a while just kissing each other, enjoying the park, nature, and simply being together.

They went to dinner and Rukia was shocked that everyone else was missing but mysteriously there was dinning set up for two, and her favorite foods! "Wow this looks amazing. I wonder where Yuzu is?" Rukia said looking at Ichigo.

"They aren't going to make it but we can't let the food go to waste!" Ichigo was polite and helped her sit down and they ate like that, talking and just enjoying it. "So how'd you like it?"

"The food like normal was great. Yuzu really outdid her self, the ambiance was great as well. The company could have been better if everyone were here but I can't complain that much." She winked at him.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him back into his room. He looked at her. "So am I worthy Rukia? It's been a week. What do you think?"

"Yes, you are very worthy." She wrapped her arms around him and looked up at him. He kissed her and picked her up off the ground, she wrapped her legs around his waist and then he tripped and fell back on his bed.

She laughed and continued to kiss him. Rukia ran her hair through his hair. "I love you, Rukia." She laughed again and smiled.

"I love you too strawberry." She closed her eyes but in shock she noticed a jump, a strange one in his spiritual pressure.

"Ahhh!" He yelled. "Rukia, run!" He sat up and she fell back off of him.

"Hi Rukia." Hollow-form Ichigo (HFI) said to her. Rukia was shocked.


	11. Happier Days

XII Happier Days

It was a day on the beach. Her eyes closed, and she just heard the sound of the ocean crashing against the shore. It was early morning and the sun would rise soon. She was laying on her back, eyes appearing to be staring off into the dark sky. She could feel the sand on her skin, in her hair and she didn't care because everything was at peace.

Then she took a deep breathe and she was inhaling sand. She sat up quickly coughing to try to get it out. "Ahhh!" She looked behind her to see Ichigo standing above her. "You could have killed me? Why'd you kick sand at my face?"

"Well I thought you were asleep so I decided I'd wake you." He said it calmly like there was no problem with it.

"You're an idiot! Who kicks sand at people to wake them up?"

"Me." He answered, sitting beside her.

"If anything you throw water on sleeping people!" Rukia suggested.

"How was I going to get the water to you?" He responded calmly.

"I don't know. Think about it!" Rukia yelled, Ichigo by that point was ignoring her. "Ichigo! Ichigo! Why are you ignoring me?" He just pointed out toward the ocean. She was amazed. The beautiful colors and the brightness of sun as it came over. "Wow," was all she was left to say.

After Rukia and Ichigo had returned home their dad suggested they take a few days off to go see the ocean and relax. Their entire family was excited. They arrived late that night and Rukia had woken up early. "My mom used to bring us to the beach, drag everyone. When I was little I hated it."

"Why?" She asked.

"It was boring. The first day we'd swim and run around but then we'd run out of the things to do. I had other things I could do. Mom tried to make it fun. It was fun though. I had family and that was the important thing."

"I don't get to see the sun rise over the ocean in soul society." Rukia stated. "It's beautiful."

He pulled her closer to him, and they watched it together. After a while they heard their names being called. "Ichigo! Rukia!" Yuzu said running up from behind them.

"What're you doing out here?" Karin asked.

"Sunset." Ichigo answered like it was plain and simple although the sun had set a long time ago.

"Ah… of course." Karin responded.

"Want to play volleyball?" Yuzu asked holding a ball. "Karin wants to play soccer but in the sand…"

"You'll eat it." Rukia said glaring at Ichigo. Ichigo just shrugged and stood up.

"Sure."

"I want to play too!" Their dad said excitedly.

"No way." Ichigo said, knowing that he'll overdo it.

"How about you ref dad?" Yuzu suggested.

"It makes the teams more ever Mr. Kurosaki." Rukia said kindly.

"Alright." He said sad that he couldn't play with his family.

"I want to be on Rukia's team!" Yuzu said.

"Fine by me." Rukia said.

"Then I'm with Ichigo, yeah!" Karin said.

The game was fun. Ichigo and Karin were crazy serious about it. Rukia had never played but had good reflexed while Yuzu was pretty good herself was when Ichigo or Karin spiked on her. The game ended 19-25, it was close but Ichigo and Karin won. "Awww, we lost." Yuzu said.

"It's okay Yuzu, you had fun right?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, and that's what matters."

"But we won." Ichigo said smirked. Rukia pushed his head into the sand.

"THAT'S NOT. WHAT. MATTERS!" She said.

"Uhhh, Rukia… he needs to breath." Yuzu said kind of alarmed by her actions.

"Oh right!" Rukia said happily pulling his head out of the sand. "You okay?"

"You better hope so midget!" Ichigo's face was read and Rukia dashed off before he could stop coughing up sand.

"Serves you right!" Rukia yelled, turning back which made her land face first into the sand after tripping. Ichigo not paying attention tripped and landed on top of her. She sat up, he fell back into the sand. "What did you think you were doing?" She yelled.

"I tripped. I didn't do it on purpose!" He yelled back.

"Oh shut up all of you!" Karin said throwing the volleyball into Ichigo's face.

"What was that for? Why not Rukia?"

"Because you're the stupid one who started everything!" Karin yelled.

"Why can't we all just get along!" Yuzu yelled.

"My poor family is fighting I know what to do!" He ran and purposefully tripped into the sand.

They all just looked at him. "Is he okay?" Rukia asked Ichigo.

"I don't know." Ichigo countered. "Yo old man! Get up!"

"You stopped fighting, oh good!" He said.

"Oh dad!" Yuzu said. Karin just sighed.

Later on Rukia was standing by the ocean and Ichigo, picked her up and ran through the water while it was up to his neck. She tried to keep herself above water. She grabbed onto him and wouldn't let go. "Get in the water Rukia!"

"No way!"

"Why not?" Ichigo said.

"I can't swim."

"What!"

"There's no water, what use would I have in swimming?" Rukia screamed, it was more panicked than her normal yelling.

"Ichigo!" Karin yelled. "Bring her back!"

"Yeah Ichigo." Yuzu said, concerned.

"That's not cool!" His dad said, shaking his head.

He carried back Rukia, when they got to where it wasn't above her waist she let him set her down. She walked back to shore. She sat down and looked out at the ocean. "We're on an island and you can't swim?"

"No, I can't. I never had a chance to. No one in society can do that, or ride a bike. It's not one of those things you do."

"What happened if you were dropped into the ocean?" He asked her.

"I'd freeze it around me then just flash step on the ice back. That's less work than swimming." She had a good point.

"I'm going to teach you to swim Rukia."

"Why?" She asked.

"It's a valuable skill, trust me." He said smiling. He decided he'd teach her back at the hotel where the water was cleaner and calm. The got into the water where it was about up to her waist, she was perfectly comfortable, it seemed.

He walked her through it, she could kick like she should but she had some problems getting the arm movements down. She would start to do them but then panic and move them just to keep herself up. "Keep calm, you won't drown. I'm here." He told her, sighing. "Trust me, Rukia."

After a few hours Rukia got the elementary ideas down and she was sloppily floating and swimming around the pool. "I don't see why this was important." She told him.

"Well now if you ever fall into water then you'll be able to do without freezing it and being a shinigami. What happens if you were with people from school and you fell into water. What would you do?"

"Wipe their memories when I'm done." She responded.

"You just can't go around wiping people's memories." He told her.

"Sure I can, it's not advised because the side effects aren't that great but I can." She responded.

"Come on." Rukia went to the pier and Ichigo pointed to the swirling deep water below. "Ready?"

"What!" He pushed her into, and she screaming didn't know what to do. She was panicked so she kicked, screamed. Ichigo sighed and dove in after her, rescuing her and bring her to the land. He was exhausted.

"You could have killed me!" She hit him. "I could have died!" She hit him again. He just had to laugh because she was so terrified, and defenseless.

"Sorry, I thought you'd be fine. Guess you weren't ready." He said it in a tone that was a challenge to Rukia.

"Oh is that right." Rukia marched back up to the pier and in run she dove, near perfectly into the ocean. When she surfaced, she started fighting but she dove underwater where it was calmer and started swimming toward the shore. She made it, exhausted and collapsed onto the shore.

He laughed. "Had I known that making it a challenge would work I would have done that." He said. "That's was awesome."

She smiled and laughed. She hugged him and kissed him. "Thanks Ichigo. For teaching me and saving me."

"You're welcome." He told her. He took her hand and they went back to the hotel. He and his dad in one room and the three girls in the other. It was peaceful. No fighting, just the family spending time together.


	12. Epilogue

XIII Epilogue

"Momo, come on!" Rukia yelled as they were rushing from store to store in the mall.

"What's the rush Rukia?"

"I only have a few hours to get ready!" Rukia responded.

Ichigo and Rukia had decided that they would be taking major positions in soul society the following years, their only rule, they could be together for all missions and they got the summer to be with his family. Soul Society could care less and was glad to have their talent.

Rukia was packing up things to take back to Soul Society in the last few hours she needed to buy more. "When are you going to wear all this?" Momo asked.

"I don't know… next summer…" Rukia said, checking her clock. "Oh no, we're going to be late for our celebration!" Rukia quickly checked out and returned to the house.

"You're late. What were you doing?" Ichigo asked her.

His dad hit him. "Never mind him Rukia, I hope you enjoy your time away. See you next summer. You'll be missed, thank you for everything." She nodded and took Ichigo's hand.

"Where's Toshiro?"

"Here I am." Toshiro was sitting on the couch watching TV. "I'm surprised you were late Momo."

"It really is my fault Hitsugaya." Rukia responded.

"Whatever, so what now."

"Dinner!" Yuzu said calling them all into the kitchen.

They all sat at the table and ate talking about their plans for the next year. Rukia and Ichigo would be working together, as normal making sure that things were normal for soul society. Any abnormalities were there job. It was a boring job most of the time but if something did happen, it was the most exciting thing and they got to do it.

"We're going to go to this club and party tonight." Rukia said. "It's a tradition."

"Rukia, it's not a tradition, we did it once." She looked at him and shrugged.

They went into the dance hall and Momo was very uncomfortable with what Rukia had picked out for as well as all the people dancing. "I like the music. What is it?" Toshiro asked her.

"Techno…" Rukia answered smiling. "Come on Ichigo, let's dance." Ichigo couldn't even answer before he was pulled away.

"Hey, who let that kid in!" A bouncer said going after Toshiro.

"Excuse you, I am 18." Toshiro had been told by Rukia to be 18. He was 130-some and did not appreciate being treated as a child.

Thankfully Soul Society created identities so that when you were in the real world you could pass as any other human, even if you were Toshiro and could pass for 12 in reality. Height had nothing to do with it. "Oh… he's a midget… I'm sorry sir."

"I AM NOT A MIDGET." Momo took his hand.

"He's short, that's all. He's not short enough to be a midget of course." She smiled at the gentleman, kindly.

"Toshiro, don't cause problems." She said, trying to get him to ignore them. "Dance with me?" She asked.

"No," he said strongly.

"Please, come on Toshiro. Have fun. Rukia told us to relax and enjoy ourselves. You know what she'll do if you're not."

"Something ridiculous and childish I'm sure." He responded, and sighed in defeat. "Fine, let's go."

Meanwhile Rukia and Ichigo were having fun randomly dancing to the music. "Having fun?"

"Yeah," he answered, dancing with her. "So this is our tradition?"

"You bet."

"Weird tradition,"

"It's fun. That's the best kind."

At the end of the night they went to Urahara's to leave through the gateway. "That was fun." Momo said.

"I guess it wasn't too bad." Toshiro commented.

"I'm glad you like it, Ichigo had fun." Ichigo shrugged and as when they got through Momo and Toshiro went to their respective divisions.

"I'll see you soon Ichigo." Rukia told him.

"Yeah, you will." Ichigo said, he leaned over and kissed her. "Don't do anything stupid."

"I'll try not to." She answered, rolling her eyes. She smiled. "Bye Ichigo."

"Bye Rukia." They turned and parted in the same way that Momo and Toshiro had, not looking back, only looking on to the future.

- The Next Morning -

"Ms. Kuchiki…" a shinigami said knocking on her door.

"What!" Rukia answered.

"Rukia, there are a bunch of adjuchas headed our way through the gate." Ichigo said pushing through the doors into her room.

"Get out!" She yelled at him.

"Fine, but hurry up." He waited outside the door and quickly she ran passed him. She stopped and looked behind her.

"Coming?" He was beside her.

"Of course,"

The hollows were no match for Ichigo and Rukia. She would freeze them and he would destroy them. It was teamwork in the best form. "So is this how it's going to be?" She asked him.

"If you want, tired of me?"

"No, I think this is great."

"It is isn't it? It worked out. I don't to fight all of soul society to get you back. I get a place in both worlds, respect and all it cost me is my years."

"What would you do on earth anyway? More school?" she asked.

"Probably. I get paid plently for this anyway." He answered. "We do one of these missions and we're set for the month. It's nice. No college or trade schools."

"I went to the Academy, it wasn't that bad… it is forever in human years though."

"I'm sure but it's important you're well prepared and trained for it." He answered. "I'm just a natural." She hit him.

"Shut up, if it wasn't for me you'd be nothing."

"So would you, so I wouldn't talk." She stuck out her tongue and they relaxed.

Rukia and Ichigo laughed and enjoyed working for each other. It was a good trade off. They weren't bothered by soul society in return they got good pay for 9 months of work and got 3 off to do whatever they wanted back home. They got to work together with no questions asked.

Momo and Toshiro got closer as time passed and slowly grew out of the discomfort they had for one another. They stayed close with Ichigo and Rukia. Momo was able to completely block Aizen from her memories and she was completely healed. Ichigo and Rukia were happy. They had each other for support and strength. Rukia was working on her bankai and Ichigo was considering becoming a captain. Rukia knew he wouldn't because it was too much paperwork and responsibility and there was no way a captain could go home 3 months of the year.

All in all they learned to lean on each other. They fought together, spend their freetime together and learned that life was best together. They needed each other, not just to stay alive but to live. They were in love and they were happy. That's all the wanted, and all they needed out of life. It didn't matter that they were dead.

**The End**

A/N: Thank you to all my reviews I appreciated it. I have a few more Ichigo x Rukia stories which some are complete and longer and oneshot that is also complete. I'm in-progress on another one called 30 days which should turn out to be pretty good. Review if you haven't, thanks for the support. Bye!


End file.
